


The Matchmaker

by Milkboi_22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkboi_22/pseuds/Milkboi_22
Summary: An AU where Oikawa Tooru is unmotivated with doing his work as the god of love and Iwaizumi Hajime is a little desperate to catch the attention of his longtime crush.Or maybe he was a little too desperate to the point that he decided to steal the mysterious cupid's arrow to make her fall in love with him.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 3





	The Matchmaker

"You! How dare you steal my arrow?" 

The chocolate brown-haired guy asked before jumping off the tree and landing on the ground smoothly which caught Iwaizumi off guard.

The former looks like a god, with the white cloth that was perfectly hugging his body and his hair that was swept outwards revealing his chocolate brown eyes that was staring right into Iwaizumi's soul.

"Hey, I'm asking you!" 

It was enough to snap Iwaizumi back to reality and realized what the guy was asking him earlier.

"Your arrow?" he asked back, his eyebrows knitted. 

"Yes. _My arrow._ " the guy repeated before crossing his arms. "Who are you and where did you get your guts to step on my land?"

It made Iwaizumi more confused as to what is happening, who's this guy in front of him and what is he talking about.

"I see that you still don't get it huh." the said male walked towards Iwaizumi who only stood there and didn't move an inch even though the guy was towering him. "My name's Oikawa Tooru, the _god of love._ "

**Author's Note:**

> omg- final examination is still on-going but I can't take this plot off my head so here it is! It is only the prologue and not the first chapter so it's short. I still don't know when will I post the first chapter but hopefully I will be able to post it soon. <3 pls share your thoughts and don't hesitate to comment! thank you <3


End file.
